


90sstuck

by churb



Category: tbc - Fandom
Genre: Britishness, Gen, God Tier, I'm Sorry, Other, SBURB, Swearing, also, basically your favourite shows are mercilessly ruined?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churb/pseuds/churb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(human!AU) In which 12 kids play a game.</p><p>Alternatively, you are Dot Warner and this may be the stupidest thing you have ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	90sstuck

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so so sorry
> 
> also i don't know how to colours can someone explain

A young girl stands in her bedroom.  
  
It just so happens that today is this young girl's 15th birthday. Although it was 15 years ago she was given life, it was only toda- oh fuck it.  
  
 _> ENTER NAME_  
  
PRINCESS ANGELINA CONTESSA LOUISA FRANCESCA BANANA FANNA BO BESCA THE THIRD_  
  
.....Well. That may be.... _slightly_ overdoing it.  
  
As much as you hate to admit it, your name is slightly plainer than that. Try again.  
  
DOT WARNER_  
  
Ding ding.  
  
Your name is DOROTHY WARNER, but you prefer to be called DOT. Just DOT. If anyone calls you DOTTIE they are dead. You are 15 YEARS OLD as of today, and you live with your TWO BROTHERS in some nice suburbian house somewhere. Your main interests are BEING CUTE and BOYS, preferably ALSO CUTE. This, however, by no means makes you superficial. You, Dot Warner, can kick butt.  
  
What do you do now?  
  
> DOT: Pester your friends.  
  
 **tantamountMissionary began pestering rantipolePaedarchy at 14:33**  
  
TM: pinky  
  
TM: ...  
  
TM: pinkie  
  
TM: pinkieeeee  
  
TM: pinkamenaaaa  
  
TM: okay okay listen up  
  
TM: i dont care what youre doing  
  
TM: if youre asleep or   
  
TM: whatever boys do when theyre alone  
  
TM: (probably blowjobs)  
  
TM: just talk to me  
  
TM: please  
  
TM: pinkimena i am lonely and sad  
  
TM: please respond  
  
RP: ...  
  
RP: ...dottie.  
  
TM: oh  
  
TM: hi pinky  
  
RP: i don't mind to be rude, but i literally only just woke up.  
  
RP: but it's good to talk to you! how are you?  
  
TM: that explains it  
  
RP: ....erm.  
  
RP: ....blowjobs?  
  
TM: your boyf  
  
TM: you have a boyf remember  
  
TM: or does he not do blowjobs wow that must suuuccckkk  
  
RP: oh.  
  
RP: dottie, please no.  
  
RP: can we not do this again?  
  
RP: he is not my boyfriend.  
  
RP: i don't even consider brain a friend anymore okay?  
  
RP: we are mere acquaintances.  
  
RP: science partners i suppose. he comes up with the ideas, i say something funny and most of the time sarcastic, and he hits me with a pencil.  
  
TM: oh  
  
TM: why  
  
RP: he doesn't get my jokes.   
  
TM: humorless fuck  
  
TM: but wow thats kinda sad  
  
RP: *u  
  
TM: does he not dokidoki your kokoro anymore  
  
RP: i'm not sure i want to ask what that means?  
  
RP: whatever it means, sadly my kokoro is and always has been dokidokiless.  
  
TM: daaaannngggg  
  
TM: you need to get yourself a cute bf  
  
TM: gf  
  
TM: rock  
  
TM: whatever youre into  
  
RP: i don't need a relationship. i'm a strong independant man who don't need a  
  
RP: uh.  
  
RP: something.  
  
TM: lol  
  
RP: besides, with my lifestyle that's kind of not very plausible.  
  
RP: you remember winnie, don't you?  
  
TM: oh  
  
TM: yeah but  
  
TM: winnie was different.  
  
TM: she did not appreciate your charm  
  
RP: erm.  
  
RP: dot, we didn't even speak the same language.  
  
TM: exactly  
  
TM: hence why she did not appreciate your charm   
  
RP: honestly, dottie, i think i'm doomed in the romantic sense.  
  
RP: my roomate is a psychopathic maniac who wants to rule the world. i'm pretty sure any prospective girl, boy, or rock would just. turn around and walk in the opposite direction. or something.  
  
RP: ehehe.  
  
RP: narf.  
  
TM: ...  
  
TM: you type out your vocal tic  
  
TM: hole shit thats adorable  
  
TM: youre adorable  
  
TM: cheek squishu  
  
RP:  >anime blushu<  
  
RP: oh sanpai~  
  
RP: ...*senpai  
  
TM: senpie  
  
TM: nom  
  
RP: please don't eat senpai. that would make him very sad. :(  
  
TM: i just did  
  
TM: hes delicious  
  
RP: senpaaaiiii.  
  
RP: nooooo.  
  
RP: :(  
  
TM: gasp  
  
TM: anyway urgh better go  
  
TM: bro problems  
  
RP: don't be mean. i like your brothers. they're entertaining.  
  
RP: but ok.  
  
RP: i think brain's waking up anyway  
  
TM: oh lordy  
  
TM: anyway cutie squish you later xoxoxoxoxo  
  
  **tantamountMissionary ceased pestering rantipolePaedarchy at 15:07**  
  
RP: xoxoxoxoxox  
  
 **rantipolePaedarchy ceased pestering tantamountMissionary at 15:07**  
  
....Maybe you lied when you said nobody could call you Dottie. There is one person.

(That sounds like you're a pairing or something. You're really not. You're like 90 percent sure he's gay.)  
  
(He keeps saying he's not gay but he so is. You can practically feel the gay. You would say you can taste it, but that is his boyfriend's job.)  
  
(Oh god Dot  _no_ stop thinking these things)

You log off of Pesterchum and turn your attention to your brothers standing just inside your door. "You could have knocked."  
  
"We bought presents."  
  
You are imediately not mad any more, and go to inspect the box that Yakko's holding. "Oh, um. Thanks."  
  
Cue awkward family hugs.  
  
  
Once you manage to get your presents open, there's one in particular that attracts your attention. You pick up the box, and inspect it.  
  
....Pony Club 4. Yesssss. You give your brothers a beaming smiles and prise it ope- oh.

  
"...Is this a joke?"  
  
Yakko raises his eyebrow. "Is what a joke?"  
  
"This isn't Pony Club 4." You take the disc out and show him.  
  
And indeed, it's not Pony Club 4. The disc is blank with a green picture of a house on it. A weird 12 block house.  
  
Yakko stares at it. "Oh. That's odd." With a sigh, he hands it back to you apologetically.  
  
Wakko has been intently studying you for this whole transaction. "...I know what that is."  
  
"Hmm?" You look up.  
  
"SBURB 2. Holds 12 players. It's pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah, well. I don't have 12 players even if I wanted to play this stupid thing."  
  
Yakko interjects. "Maybe it doesn't need 12 players. We could just try it out, see what happens?"  
  
You consider this for a moment. It...can't be that bad. Your brother's taste in gaming is usually pretty obscene but it's not like you'll be forced to play the damn thing.  
  
It's not exactly going to alter your life, is it?  
  
You sigh. "Okay."


End file.
